The best kept Secret Everyone Knew
by wrong address07
Summary: Set when Rafe is taken by the French boat he meets a nurse with a history he knows way to well *Chapter 3 and 4are up*
1. Bonjour

"Bonjour" Amelia said to her next patient coming in. "Por Favor..." She didn't finish the sentence because she heard an English voice.

"You might be of service please." A very nice voice said. " I am an American 

Solider who needs to get word out to Hawaii." The voice said again.

"Yeah sure anytime come over here. Is the letter written? I can telegram it." 

"You look very familiar." The voice said as he handed the letter to her.

"Well I do not know who you are," Amilieia snapped.

"Do you have a sister that is also a nurse?" The voice asked.

"Yes," she said dropping the letter and going into a flashback trance. 

`I never want to see you again.' Evelyn yelled.

`It here I hate your guts you are just good for looks and for guys to screw. 

Don't go getting your self pregnant you used to tell me when I went on a date 

But look at you 16 and already a baby.' A young Amelia exclaimed.

"Are you ok there, you have been out for almost an hour." The mans voice said 

waking her up from her nightmare. "I am Rafe of the U.S. Armed forces. I asked 

you that question because a girl I know is back in Hawaii. An..And you look just 

like her but a little younger, and shorter."

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Evelyn would it?"

"Yeah it is," he said getting excited. "You are her baby sister?" 

"No I want nothing to do with her." She snapped "and by the way the name is 

Amelia but everyone calls me Ami."

"Ok Ami"

"Except you" Ami snapped trying to play hard to get. But she couldn't resist him 

she looked into his eyes and went weak in he knees. "Who do you need the letter 

to?"

"Daniel Walker," Rafe said. "He is my best friend. And would never stab my back 

or be a hypocrite."

"But are you sure Evelyn wouldn't?"

" Positive, she loves me to death and would never leave me."

"Would she lie, cheat, and even backstab you?"

"No. Why?"

"When our father was raising us we had no mother so I had Evelyn as like more of a mother than a sister. She watched over me and protected me. She taught me everything. When I was old enough to date at 13 she was 16 then she told me to not go out and get my self pregnant. She would say it every night before I left."

"What has that got to do with cheating and betraying you."

"One night she came home and asked me to go buy a few things from the drug store an hour away. Well when I got back she was having sex with a guy. I didn't tell her that I saw her but two weeks later she told me that she was pregnant."

"You mean Evelyn, perfect Evelyn had gotten pregnant at 16? Did she have the baby? Where is the baby?"

"After she had the baby my dad kicked her butt out till she got a job. I left and took the baby with me." Ami said starting to cry. "I haven't seen Evie since." She said with a tremble in her voice. She wiped her eyes and told him that it was not safe for an American in France and that he had to leave right away. She scheduled a ship for departure and he hid in the bottom. As the ship was leaving that night she started to walk away and flipped her shoulder length black hair. 

"Ami wait," She heard and stopped on a dime to turn around to see Rafe running back to her. "Come with me, you and you kid you know you want to see Evelyn again and it would be better for the both of you. France is going to be occupied so you must come soon please."

"The next boat leaves in two days." Ami said after a moment of silence. They both went back to her house to find her son Dominick, and Evelyn's daughter Madeline who was called Maddie. Maddie looked a lot different from Evelyn Maddie had long light brown hair and it was always curled just right, so that her brown eyes would be perfectly shown. The only Evelyn she had in her was her body and attitude. She took crap from no one and always hid her true feelings. She knew about her mother and had always wanted to meet her. "Maddie this is Rafe your mother's new boyfriend." 

"Ami when are we going to meet my mommy? Hello Rafe I am Madeline."

"Hi there and how old are you?"

"9 and 3 months old."

"Come on Maddie time for bed and where is that brother of yours?"

"asleep on the couch waiting for you by the radio to make sure you didn't get shot." Ami walked over and picked up her 4 year old boy and carried him to bed with Madeline. After Madeline and Dominick were asleep Ami and rafe sat on the couch together and read a book. Ami looked into Rafe's eyes and felt the same as she did earlier that day, but this time he kissed her. She felt his warm lips press against hers and she was ready to give it all to him but he had Evelyn and she had France.

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. The great Escape!

When Ami awoke the next morning she had no idea what had happened last night. She looked at herself and she was completely naked. She looked next to her and gasped. She saw Rafe, the man her sister loved and the man who she helped. She had betrayed Evelyn, but Evelyn betrayed her so she knew she was even but she still felt like she did something wrong. Ami then got up and went to shower. She saw her clothes and his clothes all over the bathroom floor. She tried not to let them bother her but she could hear in her mind the ripping of the clothes. She put them in a bag and started her shower. When she was washing her body she heard a scream. She jumped out to find her daughter looking a Rafe and screaming. Rafe was also naked and then Maddie ran to her room. Ami looked at Rafe and just about died she could never be mad at him. She smiled then said "put some clothes on." She then followed Maddie and told her that his clothes were dirty and handed Maddie a bag of clothes to wash.

"Is it ok for me to be naked?" Rafe asked sarcastically.

"Well depends on who you are." Ami said getting closer and she tried her seduction but it didn't work as it did last night. She pressed her lips to his and he pushed her away.

"I need to get back to America tonight."

"Well you are a pilot aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well I know where we can get a plane."

"Really?"

"But it would carry you, Maddie, Dominick, and me."

"That is fine you guys need to get out of here any way."

"We must go now! I will get Maddie if you get Dominick."

"Done" Rafe said agreeing.

"Come on Maddie we are going to meet your mommy."

"Can I pack first?" 

"No! Rafe just got Dom so it is time to go!"

"Ok lets go."

"Rafe come on we are going to Jacque Pierre's house he is a French Pilot and will lend us a plane."

"How do you know this?"

"He is Dominick's father."

"Oh ok." Rafe and them were silent for the rest of the time. 

"Jacque Open up it's Ami!"

"And what the hell do you want at 6 a.m?"

"A plane!"

"And why?"

"Because Dom is sick and the doctor said I need to get to Hawaii."

"Who is Mach Man here?" He said looking at Rafe.

"An American pilot who is going to get us there."

"Fine here I have one 40 left."

"Oh a B-40?" Rafe asked.

"Yes can you handle it?"

"Of course"

"She is out back." 

"Thanks Jacque" Ami said. When they went out back Rafe was filling the plane up with fuel and ammo. When it was done Ami and the kids got in with Dominick on Rafe's lap and Maddie on Ami's. Rafe started it and they were off. When they were flying over the ocean Ami saw bombers in the back. "Rafe behind us!" 

"They are just French planes and have come to escort us to New York."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" when they reached the American Borders the planes backed off and Rafe headed towards Hawaii. 

"Ami we are here I have a couple people I have to meet with why don't you come with."

"Will Evelyn be there?"

"Yeah you two need to talk." They went walking and when Rafe got to the hospital he told Ami to wait outside.


	3. The Welcoming Committe

When Rafe went inside he noticed the beautiful face that he had loved before. Ami felt like she was waiting outside for an hour when Rafe told her to come to the Hula Hut with them. She followed in a car she had found. When they got there Evelyn saw a little girl get out of the car and then she saw a little boy. Finally she saw her baby sister. She turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction until she saw a little girl with big eyes run up to her and say "Mommy?"

Evelyn hesitated and finally said "Yes I am."

"You are not just because you gave birth to her doesn't mean anything. I took care of her I risked my life and plans to take care of your kid her name is Madeline by the way."

"Oh she is perfectly my kid."

"You had a great time didn't you going around with not a care in the world you turned out to be a navy nurse you had a kid at 16 and became a navy nurse yeah that sounds like you. Only they're for looks and to be screwed. Now you work with sailors how many can you do in a night?"

"Shut up Ami just because I took your boyfriend and you lost another doesn't mean I got to have fun all the time. I had to live with guilt. I became a nurse to meet someone special and now I am pregnant again." After that line she gasped and said "don't tell Rafe or Danny please."

"Who's Danny?" At that minute a young handsome sailor walked bye and Evelyn stopped him.

"Danny this is my baby sister Ami and my oldest daughter Madeline."

"Daughter?"

"Don't ask"

"You never told me you had a sister."

"Nice to meet you too"

"Are you my daddy?" Madeline asked.

"Of course not." Danny answered " Evelyn you never told me about your daughter."

"Because I thought she was dead." After that Ami took Madeline and Dominick to a hotel and checked in.

"Evelyn do you know where Rafe is?"

"In the Hula hut"

"Thanks"

"No problem." Evelyn knew exactly where she would go so she went to the 'Main Island Hotel' and found out she was in room 568. She went up to the fifth floor and knocked on the door that had the numbers 568. Ami answered.

"What the hell do you want now?"

" To talk"

"I think you should just go screw Danny again you were untrue to Rafe I knew you were a good for nothing whore."

"We thought he was dead"

"So you did his best friend. Some girlfriend you are."

"Ami, listen to me I love Rafe and I am sure he loves me to but Danny was a last resort. And I would never do a sailor if I were in love."

"You are right"

"I am?"

"You would never do a sailor so how many pilots can you do in one night?"

"Bitch."

"Me no I am a good girl compared to miss lying whore. Congratulations you won the battle but the war is not over." 

"It hasn't even started." Evelyn said walking off and she yelled back "it is still in Europe" Ami said nothing but took the kids over to a friend's house that she knew was also a nurse, and went to the Hula Hut. She tried to talk to Rafe about Evelyn but Rafe and Danny had started fighting and Ami ran from them and went to a little cafe and got a cup of coffee. When she sat down Evelyn and Madeline came by with some disturbing news.


	4. The day before

"Ami can you listen to me please?"

"Mommy please listen to us?" At that Ami and Maddie had a heated discussion in french.

"Evelyn you are lying"

"No I am not ask Madeline."

"Mommy it did happen, I swear I saw it I was right there." Maddie said with tears in her eyes. "Mommy if you are not going to believe my other mommy than believe me."

"It didn't happen Jacque would never he loved Dominick."

"Than why did he do it?"

"He never would kill Dominick to get me back."

"I guess he would ever since he saw you with Rafe in your bathroom"

"How do you know about that?"

"He said he saw you two."

"Oh my god he would"

"Where is Rafe?"

"No one knows where Rafe or Danny is but I know you can't go back to the hotel he is waiting for you so come stay with me and my crew."

"Madeline come with me" Ami said and carried her all the way to Evelyn's Place. 

"Girls this is my baby sis Amileia or Ami and her daughter Madeline or Maddie."

"Hi" Ami said

"This is Betty, Sandra and Martha" Evelyn said introducing her to the girls.

"So where ya from?" A nice blonde girl asked " I am Betty"

"Paris"

"Do you have any other kids?" Sandra asked "I am Sandra"

"I had a son but I am staying here because-"

"She is out of cash" Evelyn said finishing her sentence.

"Oh then it is cool you can crash here."

"Thanks Martha right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I should be getting to bed" Evelyn said "I am going to sleep on the porch tonight with a good book so don't worry about me."

"Ok goodnight Evie"

"Night Maddie and Night Ami" 

"I wish I had Dommie back mommy"

"So do I Maddie So do I" Ami Said "Now go to sleep"


End file.
